


Fleeing Home

by autisticpiss



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, its every day bro, thank u twitter moot for coming up with this plot, will i continue to write parental absence? maybe but this comes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticpiss/pseuds/autisticpiss
Summary: Being in a relationship falls under being defective, so what if Red and Purple were found out about? When you’re defective, you’re deactivated. Or there’s the alternative.
Relationships: Tallest Purple/Tallest Red, Tallest Red/Tallest Purple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Fleeing Home

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU RED! @tallestreds ON TWITTER CAME UP WITH THIS AU!!

Defective.

A nine letter word to describe any irken that didn’t exist solely to build an empire, structured on fear, height, and power. 

A word that could be applied to said empire’s leaders. 

Red and Purple had continued to lead with their secret relationship for years. They had their own quarters, so could it be that hard to keep it hidden?

The answer is yes, yes it is that hard. It’s that hard when there are servants constantly checking up on them. And that’s exactly how they were exposed.

Purple was crying and Red was angry. 

“Where is there to GO, Red? There’s nowhere safe for us,” Purple was basically screaming.

“There is... one... place. But I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”

“Red. What does that mean?”

“It’s... uh... Earth.”

“With ZIM? No way. No way we can go there.”

“WELL PURPLE, OUR OPTIONS ARE VERY LIMITED. SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE DEACTIVATED, THAT’S WHERE WE’RE GOING. IM NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT EITHER.”

“F...Fine. Let’s go.”

——————————

Purple was crying the whole way there. Understandably so. Even worse? Zim somehow caught word they were coming, and was right there when they showed up. Oddly enough, Red and Purple showed up in a human disguise.

Purple, of course, had purple hair and eyes, and Red had red hair and eyes. That made enough sense. Purple had dark skin and a scar on his left cheek. Red had pale skin, no scars. 

Zim was... well, Zim was Zim. 

“Oh great, what are you doing here, Zim?” Red groaned at the thought of being in the same town as Zim.

“Zim is here to help his tallests adjust to life on this puny planet!”

“No thank you, Zim.”

———————————————

Red and Purple acquired a house the same way Zim did, and it was after that, they realized something.

They didn’t know the first thing about how Earth worked.

They. Needed. Zim’s. Help.

They showed up at Zim’s house, knocking lightly until the door swung open. 

“What is it- Oh! Hello Tallests, I suppose you did end up needing ZIM’S help after all!” Zim shouted.

“Unfortunately, yeah. But, Zim, stop calling us the tallests, we aren’t the tallests anymore,” Red sighed.

“Alright.... Rrrrrrreeeedddd?” Zim stammered, trying to figure out what in the world they should now be called.

“Yeah. Red and Purple is fine.”

“Alright, Red and Purple! So, where should Zim start?”

“Start with... jobs.”

“Of course!”

————————————

By the end of the month, Red and Purple were finally starting to settle into Earth life. They also loved social media, bring attention whores. And they were settling into the idea that Zim might just be their friend. 

More so, they were starting to settle into the fact that they were allowed to exist. To be who they were, that they were free. That nothing bad was gonna happen to them if they decided to just be with each other.

They weren’t a 9 letter word anymore. 

They weren’t defective.

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder, my twitter is currently @themonkeesdyke and the person who came up with this au is @tallestreds !!!


End file.
